jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Westside Hotel
The Westside Hotel was an establishment in Haven City featured in Daxter. It is unknown if it actually serves as a residence, as it appears to be severely neglected and abandoned. However, the only known employee at the hotel, the Concierge, who also happens to be its owner, did make mention of Mr. Krew, who was said to be their best customer. Krew, a character first met in Jak II, was well known as a crime lord and a smuggler, so it could be that he used the hotel for illegitimate purposes, given its obvious lack of capacity for normal accommodations. This is likely due to the metal bug infestations. History At some point before the events of Daxter, the hotel became infested with metal bugs. The Concierge contacted Kridder Ridder, and Osmo subsequently sent out an exterminator. This exterminator was eaten alive, according to the Concierge,''Daxter'' script § "Concierge intro" leaving the bugs at the hotel. Daxter's first mission after being hired by Osmo was to finish the job. Upon arrival, Daxter met the Concierge, who expressed a lack of confidence in Daxter's ability to finish the job due to "the looks of him." Before Daxter could begin, he had to retrieve the elevator keys, as the Concierge, who appeared to be very apathetic, had lost them. The Concierge's apathy and forgetfulness also affected Daxter later in the mission, having forgotten to feed the killer plants and also forgetting to give Daxter room keys.''Daxter'' script § "Inside the Hotel" Despite this, Daxter completed the job effectively, to the satisfaction of the Concierge. The Westside Hotel did not appear in subsequent games and appeared to have been removed from city streets. Establishment The Westside Hotel is located across the way leftwise from Osmo's shop. The entrance is indicated by a small blue and yellow awning placed in front of an elevator shaft. The following elevator appears to act more as an airlock as it does not actually move, but instead directly opens up to the lobby. The lobby is very appealing, with a large fountain in the center, gold-trimmed red drapes and carpets, decorative beds of assorted flora, a skylight ceiling, and a few large palm trees planted around the area. The Concierge's desk is to the right, and he is seen frequently on the telephone. To the far left is a long hallway with two broken, sparking elevators on either side, and a barely-operational elevator at the end of the hallway. This elevator takes Daxter to the very top of the hotel. The top of the hotel is an elaborate indoor conservatory garden called the arboretum consisting entirely of flora, stonework, wooden bridges, and ponds, commonly with fountains. Albeit poorly maintained, with broken wooden bridges and overgrown plants, this area of the hotel is perhaps the most visually appealing. Almost antithetically, it is also very dangerous, with several killer plants, termites, and metal backs inhabiting the area. Toward the end of the area, Daxter found a way to a floor one level down via a chute. This lower floor starts with an area of the hotel that is perhaps the most derelict, with entire portions of the floor having collapsed, exposed plumbing and electrics present, and is in overall disarray, with tilted picture frames and overturned furniture. Beyond an air duct through which Daxter crawled is another area, which seems to be slightly less neglected. It opens up to a large dining hall, and while infested with metal bugs, it contains dining ware and dining furniture that appears to remain more or less in-tact. Beyond the dining room are two large lounge areas that house giant, circular futons. In the first room the futon is on the floor, while in the following room, separated by a small hallway, the futon is on a raised platform. Other notable items in these rooms include large vases, small couches, and picture frames and metal bug trophy mounts larger in quantity than in other places of the hotel. After traveling through a ventilation shaft next to chandelier platforms is the entrance to a very large, mechanical chute. This chute ends at an elevator which takes you to the very back of the lobby. References Category:Locations in Daxter